I Want It All
I Want it All from High School Musical is featured in Tell Teh Troth, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Kyle and Lily. Auditioning for Nicaragua High School's Glee club, Kyle and Lily decide to take their performing to the next level and take on one of musical-television's biggest hits. Their audition goes as planned, they slay as usual and Mrs. Müller-Rottendorf accepts the two of them as members of The Fugly Hoes. Lyrics Don't you want it (Maybe) Can't you see it (Kinda) Imagine first audition after college I get the lead (A part from me) Well of course (Yeah right) You gotta believe it (Keep talkin) You and I all the fame (Sharpay and what's his name) Sound exciting? (inviting) Let's do it then (Listening) Personal stylist, agent and a publicist But where do I fit into this? With you we can win (win the part?) Think bigger Become superstars? (That's better) Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger A little bit is never enough no no no Don't You want it all! You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more You want it all! You want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your star on the door You want the world Nothing less all the glam and The press only giving you the best reviews (Say it!) I want it all! I want it I want it want it My name in lights in Carnegie hall I want it all! Can't you see it? Yeah They're gonna love me (*cough*) (I mean us) Red carpet, rose bouquets Crowds waiting backstage I'm with her don't stop me I'm not the paparazzi Invitations, standing ovations Magazines, yes please Gotta be celebrities Photographs, fan club Give the people what they love Now you're excited I like it let's do it then yeah time square, jet setter, sequels, hey better new york today tomorrow the world sold out shows think bigger and the oscar goes to that's better Dont you see that bigger is better and better is bigger A little bit is never enough I want it all! I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world Nothing less all the glam and The press only giving me the best reviews I want it all! I want it want it want it Radio City Music hall WE want it all! Here in the spotlight we shine Look at who we are When broadway knows your name You know that you're a star!!!!! Dance! I want it...(repeated) I WANT IT ALL! I want it...(repeated) I WANT IT ALL! I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world Nothing less all the glam and The press only giving me the best reviews I want it all! Paris, London, Rome, Toronto, LA, Sydney, Buenos Aires Tokyo, Moscow, Bollywood, (NEW YORK CITY!!!) We want it all!!! We want it all! Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Kyle Category:Songs sung by Lily Category:Duets Category:Episode 1 Category:Season One Songs